Green Thorns
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Rose is sorted into Slytherin... BIG SHOCK! Follow her through her years at Hogwarts, her crush on Scorpius, and her bumpy relationship with her family...
1. Chapter 1

Right, I'm not going to lie to myself, I am a horrible author. I had WRITER'S BLOCK! And instead of updating, I just go and post a new story, but I hope you like it. It's Slytherin! Rose.

Green Thorns

1st year

Rose stood in the line of nervous first years, as Professor Longbottom prepared for the sorting ceremony to start.

"Aberwick, Delilah."

"Benton, Kate."

Soon Rose zoned out, and then it was "Potter, Albus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Of course. Rose couldn't wait until she was sorted. Where, she didn't know. She had always felt a bit different amongst her cousins.

"Weasley, Rose."

"Hmmmm, I see a sharp, cunning mind. Bravery, but that is not as Gryffindor, no."

Rose froze. Not Gryffindor?

"Hufflepuff, definitely not. How about Ravenclaw? No, no. You want to do well, as you are ambitious, cunning, and quite devious when you need to be."

Rose knew what was coming.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh god." she muttered. She walked over to where the other first years were, hoping that they wouldn't hate her for being a Weasley.

What would her parents say? How would her cousins react? Would they still talk to her? What would happen?

"OY!" yelled a first year girl with dark skin and hair. "I've been trying to get your attention for ages. I'm Annabelle Zabini."

"I'm Rose Weasley

"I'm Rena Davis." said one blonde twin.

"I'm Lena Davis." said the other.

"And I'm Abi Flint." said a dark haired girl.

"I'm Lyra Nott." said a haughty girl. "And this is my friend, Brooke Vaisey. Weasley. What gives you the right to muscle in here, you filthy half-blood? Looks like all you girls are in the wrong too."

"I really don't see why it should matter." Annabelle started.

"I will make your lives hell." Lyra snapped, turning away.

"What's her problem?" Rose asked.

"Rose, most of the pureblood families have gotten over blood supremacy. The Notts, NOT really." Annabelle said gently.

"Terrible pun." Abi said.

"Agreed." said a Davis twin.

-

The dorm was crammed with beds. Lyra and Brooke had taken the two in the alcove, of course. Rose was worried that those two would make her life hell. She was becoming fast friends with Annabelle and Abi. They were really nice.

After Lyra went to have a shower, Brooke crept over to the main area of the dorm.

"Hey." she said. "Rose, I don't actually hate you. But Lyra's my best friend. Sorry." Brooke went over to the alcove again.

"Really, she's ok. Just a bit weak." Lena Davis said. "Can't stand up to anyone."

"My parents are gonna kill me." Rose fretted.

"Don't freak out. They love you, I'm sure." Annabelle said.

-

Dear Rose.

I am so sorry, I know how much you wanted to be in Gryffindor with all your cousins! I love you. I am afraid this is rather hard for me to accept, you know what Slytherins were like in my day. I will try though.

Mum

Rose!

How dare you get sorted into Slytherin. I will talk to the headmistress about getting you a resort! And about fixing the sorting hat. Stay away from Scorpius Malfoy! Try and make friends from other houses as those Slytherins are up to no good.

Dad.

"Oh no!" Rose cried. "They hate me."

"It's OK." said a boy with brown hair. "I'm Ross Pucey. And you are-"

"Rose Weasley."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." said a blond boy.

"I'm Peter Bulstrode." said another boy

"Quentin Urquhart." said a fourth.

The fifth, and last, looked horrible and haughty. "Terry Higgs."

"Hey Weasley!" Lyra called.

"It's a shame you aren't in Gryffindor." Terry continued.

"Then you could stop dirtying our table area."

"No wonder your parents hate you."

"Hey, stop!" Annabelle called, but they took no notice.

"I mean, you don't belong here."

"Filthy half-blood!"

"SHUT UP!" one of the boys yelled. It was Scorpius Malfoy. "Wake up! Your parents are wrong. It doesn't matter if she's a Weasley, it matters if she's nice."

"I would think you would know better, Malfoy." Terry sneered.

"Thanks." Rose said.

-

The term passed quickly. Annabelle, Abi, Ross, Scorpius and Rose had formed a close friendship group, as had the Davis twins and the other boys. Then there were the two who had bullied Rose and the quiet Brooke Vaisey.

Dear Mum, Rose wrote,

Can my friends stay over at our house for the 16-18 December. I think you and Dad would love to meet them.

Dear Rose

Yes, I would love to meet your friends. Make sure they pack brooms. We'll be playing a tournament of five-a-side Quidditch with your cousin's friends. And Fred can show you his new game, Air Gnome Throw.

Love Mum

"Guys!" Rose shouted. "You can come. I'm so glad I asked my mum and not my dad."

"Thank you! Otherwise I would be stuck with my irritating grandparents." Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yes! Go Rose!" Abi shouted.

"Woohoo!" Annabelle yelled.

"You girls are crazy." Ross said.

-

Rose led her friends to the front door and knocked. Hermione opened it, and greeted her daughter warmly.

"Hello. So these are your friends, Rose."

"I'm Annabelle Zabini."

"I'm Abi Flint."

Rose saw her mum wincing at the old pureblood names.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Hermione took a deep breath and shook his outstretched hand.

"And I'm Ross Pucey."

"Ok. So I assume you will all be in Rose's room. Would you like Rose to show you around?"

Just as the five were walking up the stairs, Ron appeared.

"Hello Rose. Are these your friends?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Um, I'm Abi."

"Annabelle."

"Scorpius."

"Rose, kitchen, now."

"You missed out a few verbs." Rose smirked.

"Kitchen, now!"

"By the way, I'm Ross." Ross called as Rose and her dad walked to the kitchen.

"ROSE! What's HE doing here?"

"Which one? I have two friends who are boys."

"You know which one. Scorpius Malfoy!" he said with distaste.

"Yeah? What's wrong with him?" Rose asked.

"He's evil. A Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "Why would you bring the son of a man who did what he did to your mother."

"That wasn't Scorpius. He hasn't done anything. I'm bringing a friend, one who stuck up for me while a Nott and Higgs taunted me about my blood."

"Well. We'll see how this goes. Keep a close eye on him, OK?" Ron stalked out of the kitchen.

-

"And we have, for our first game- Green and Proud, who are Rose! Abi! Annabelle! Ross! And Scorpius! Against The Epics, who are James! Albus! Lily! James' friend Derek and Albus' friend Andrew!"

Rose and her team won that game by a narrow margin after Scorpius caught the snitch, but not before James, Lily and Derek had rained twenty goals on Ross to Rose, Abi and Annabelle's six.

Then Rose's team played Fred, his friends and Roxanne, who had won their game against Angelina, Audrey, Fleur, Bill and Charlie. Whoever won that game would play Ginny, Harry, Ron, George and Percy, who had smashed Teddy, Victoire, Louis, Dominique and her friend.

Rose's team won again.

And then she and her team won against the adults.

"They cheated!" Ron shouted. "They all cheated. Slytherins do, don't they?"

"I didn't cheat!" Rose shouted. "And in case you didn't realise- I'm in Slytherin. So I'm lying cheating evil scum?"

"No, Rose-I" Ron was totally shocked.

"Forget it. We'll stay at another house, one where my kind are welcome.

Rose grabbed her friends and told them to come. They packed their things and flooed to Abi's house.

It was a small terraced house. Abi's mother was divorced from Marcus Flint.

"Abi." Anis Jackson said. "You're not supposed to be home until the morning after next? What happened?"

Quickly Scorpius explained what had happened.

"Oh, I would love to have you, but my friends are all here. I have no room. Literally no room! I have a friends reunion- they're sleeping in- everywhere. Sorry."

They flooed to the Zabini house. It was quite large, but had obviously been toned down a bit.

"Well of course!" Bethan Zabini exclaimed. "I have been dying to meet your friends, Belle-Belle, and I'm sure Blaise would love to meet them too."

"Hey, Belle-Belle, where are we gonna sleep?" Ross asked.

Annabelle shot daggers at him, and led them to a loft space full of blankets. There were two chairs and some mattresses.

The next day passed happily. The Zabinis had a large garden, and Bethan and Blaise Zabini were very kind and welcoming to everyone. She insisted that they stay until the 23rd. Rose had owled her parents. They did not seem to mind,

-

"Hi." Rose felt awkward as she entered her house. She had stormed out about a week ago.

"Rose. Good to see you. How was it?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Fine." Rose said.

"I don't approve of how you spoke to your father."

"Well, I don't approve of how he spoke to me." Rose snapped.

"Rose...that is how the Slytherins in our year were... I mean- he shouldn't have said that.-"

"I don't care. You are just being prejudiced."

"Rose!" Hermione shouted, but her daughter had gone.

Rose hated the rest of her holidays. It was awkward, and she did not speak to her parents unless she had to. She spent Christmas morning silent, and after lunch she flooed Annabelle, and ended up spending four hours with Annabelle and Abi. Her parents had been angry after she returned at 7pm to the Burrow, and she spent most of New Year's Day at Ross's house. She then spent the next few days before she returned to school fuming. So she was very happy when it was time for her to go back to school.

"Guys! I missed you so much!" she screamed. "My family were so irritating."

The group swapped stories of their Christmas holidays, describing their gifts and complaining about their siblings.

-

Soon Easter passed, and summer exams came up. The group did well, and Rose, Annabelle, Abi and the Davis twins played Truth or Dare in a girl's evening celebration. Rose confessed that she did have a crush on Scorpius Malfoy.

Then makeovers started. Rena and Lena brought out a makeover book. Rose was tempted to change herself completely. She watched as the twins changed their wavy blonde hair, Rena's straightened and Lena's curled. Annabelle darkened her almost-black hair to black, and Abi darkened her very pale skin.

"Aren't you gonna do anything, Rose?" Rena Davis asked.

"Sure. I will change my look completely." Rose answered determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Abi asked.

"Very."

Half an hour later, Rose looked different. Very different. Her curly, bushy red hair was caramel coloured and straight. She had a fringe as well. Her blue eyes were wider and blue-green, her eyelashes were longer, and the shape of her nose was different. She had got rid of most of her freckles, and had darkened her skin just a bit.

"Rose Ellen Weasley! What have you done to yourself?" Hermione shouted at her daughter as she stepped off the train.

"Umm, dyed and straightened my hair, got a fringe, changed my eye colour and size- oh yeah, I changed my nose too."

"Rose. Are you too good to look like a Weasley?" Ron asked angrily.

"No, but I'm too good to look related to a prejudiced guy like you." Rose answered. "Anyway, why did you come? I'm going to Annabelle's for a bit, I said so."

"We just wanted to say hi. Catch up, since you didn't send us so many letters." Hermione unknowingly put a bit of aggression into the last bit.

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered." Rose made to walk over to Annabelle, and her little sisters and brother.

"Rose! I am sick of your awful attitude!" Ron cut in. "You know what, go stay with your friends. Come home for Louis', Roxanne's and Dominique's birthdays. But I don't care what you do for the rest of the holidays."

Rose walked off, flicking out her new caramel hair behind her, hiding how hurt she was. 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd year

Rose, Annabelle, Abi, Scorpius and Ross were sitting in the loft space at the Zabini house, talking. Ever since Rose had been practically kicked out, she had spent most of her holiday at her friend's houses. Anis Jackson, Bethan and Blaise Zabini, Daphne and. Adrian Pucey and even Draco and Astoria Malfoy had been welcoming to her.

On September 1st, they sat in a compartment with Annabelle and Abi's little brothers, Drake and Joshua, who were bouncing around excitedly and asking a billion and one questions about their new school.

They were both sorted into Slytherin, and the group applauded for them. It was a fun dinner with chatter, laughter and catching up.

"Back here, half-blood?" Rose sighed as Lyra Nott started up her commentary. She was a horrible girl, who cheated, lied and bullied other students.

She seemed to have got worse. "Aren't you going to answer me, you piece of scum?" Her lip curled.

"You're the scum!" Rose shouted. "You bully and cheat and lie, and you have the nerve to call me scum?"

Lyra stood there for a few moments, fuming, unsure what to say. "Bitch!" she shouted suddenly, and lunged for Rose. The two fell onto Rena's bed. Lyra slapped Rose on the face, and Rose punched her in the shoulder, and it went on and on for a couple of minutes.

"What on earth is going on?" Taya Blishwick, the fifth year prefect shouted, bursting in. "Brawling? Really? Five points off, each! If this happens again, it will be fifteen and a week's detention!"

"But-" Abi started, but she stayed quiet when the angry prefect glared.

"Go to bed." Taya Blishwick sighed, and walked out. "Or I'll set my sister on you." she added over her shoulder.

Tia Blishwick, the seventh year prefect, was feared. Even by Taya and even more so by Trina, the fourth year sister, and probably Tammy, the first year sister.

Lyra shot Rose a glare, and flounced off to the shower. Brooke Vaisey came out of the alcove on one of her rare visits to the other girls.

"She's probably going to twist things round and say it was Rose. But I'll try and talk her out of it." Brooke said.

After Lyra came out of the shower, she warned Rose about what was going to come.

"You know, I really don't care. I can tell them my side of the story. I think they'll believe me rather than a piece of scum like you." Rose said.

Lyra was at a loss, so she just glared and stalked over to the alcove.

-

The term went on, easy weeks without too much work. Which was how the girls found themselves sprawled in the dorm on a Wednesday with nothing to do. Nothing.

"Should we pierce our ears? Or rather, my ears?" Rose corrected herself after realising that Rena, Lena, Annabelle and Abi all had their ears pierced.

"Sure. There's a really great spell in that book, let's use it." Annabelle said excitedly.

"Yeah! I bought earrings over the summer. They're gold posted black roses!"

Soon Rose wore the earrings. They looked really pretty and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Can't wait to see my parents' reaction next week! I'm not supposed to have my ears pierced until I'm sixteen."

"Ooh, you'll get into so much trouble." Abi said.

"I don't care. I stopped caring ages ago."

-

Rose was shocked that her parents did not even notice her earrings. She did not care though, and spent her holidays mostly at Abi's house. She liked Anis Jackson the most out of all of her friends parents, all the others were nice enough. They had obviously let go of purebloodism, but they were still slightly snobbish.

She didn't even look related to her family anymore. She liked it that way. She perhaps had two conversations with Albus, who hadn't take her sorting well, but certainly the best of her cousins, one worded, awkward conversations with her parents, and practically nothing with anyone else.

When she got back to school, she had fun and actually pranked the prefect's bathroom on April Fools Day. Then there were exams, and once again, she did very well. Once again, she, Annabelle, Abi, Rena and Lena did their regular mix of truth or dare and makeovers.

Rose changed her mouth to make it always look like she had lipgloss on, and shot her caramel hair through with dark brown streaks.

She was on the train, worrying a bit about what she would say to her parents. She had not written to them since before Christmas holidays to ask if she could stay at Abi's place.

"Rose. Hi." Hermione said. She was alone this year. "Did you do your makeover thing again? With Anne and what was it- Avery?"

"Um, yes, and it's Annabelle and Abi. Plus the Davis twins."

"Well, I can't say I am too keen on your hair, but I like your earrings. You weren't supposed to have them pierced for four years, you are on kitchen duty for two days. They are pretty."

Rose hugged her mother and they wordlessly made up after almost two years of barely speaking. She found herself chatting about her year and her friends. She was glad she had regained a bond with her mother. She knew things would never be the same, but she was happy that she felt like her mother's daughter again. She wasn't sure about her father though.

-

3rd year

Rose had not made up properly with her father, but she wasn't really on speaking terms with most of her cousins. She sat on the train, switching between chatting idly with her friends and wandering what houses Lily, Roxanne and Hugo would be in.

She payed more attention to the sorting this year. The first person was another Blishwick girl, Thalia. Straight to Slytherin.

"Starting to see a pattern." she muttered to Annabelle, who snorted with laughter under her breath.

"Brocklehurst, Alex."

"Cadwallader, Milly."

Rose waited impatiently. Why were there so many first years?

"Nott, Andrea."

Slytherin.

"Potter, Lily."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ross's little sister Elena went to Ravenclaw. Ross clapped as she sat next to Lily and the two immediately started whispering to each other.

Wow. A Wotter in Ravenclaw and possibly friends with a Pucey.

This was a fantastic day!

The sorting went on. Rose started paying attention again after Mallory Turpin.

"Weasley, Hugo."

The hat was taking a while.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rose could have cried with joy. In your face, Dad! she thought.

"Weasley, Roxanne."

The hat barely touched her head before "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose couldn't hold it in. As the food appeared after Worley, Brian (Slytherin), she couldn't stop laughing. That Gryffindor tradition was BROKEN!

"Hey, Roxanne!" she called as the Slytherins trooped down to the dungeons.

"Rose! Look, I'm sorry I ignored you, I didn't know better, I just followed everyone else-"

"Roxy! It's fine." Rose said. "I just wanted to say hi. Oh, and beware of Andrea Nott. Her older sister Lyra is hideous."

"I know. She called me a piece of half blood scum, then I pointed out the fact that I'm pureblood." Roxanne said, grinning. "She has this quiet friend, Lara Vaisey as well. The others are nice though."

"That's...weird." Rose said, thinking of Brooke Vaisey.

"Roxy! Hurry up, I got us the best beds." Thalia Blishwick yelled

"Coming, Thal! See ya, Rosie." Roxanne hurried off.

Rose smiled after her cousin.

"I bet you're happy." Rena smirked once the girls were snuggled in their green and silver four posters. Lyra Nott had left Rose alone, which filled her with worry.

"Er, yeah, duh. I mean, this is brilliant. No Gryffindors!"

"I wonder how your dad will react. To Hugo." Abi said.

"Oh shit! I should go talk to him."

"Not now though. Taya Blishwick's on duty." Lena reminded her.

"QUIET AND GO TO BED!" the new Most Feared Prefect shouted.

"And we thought we'd get a break when Tia graduated." Annabelle whispered.

"Third years, quiet!" Taya shouted.

The girls were instantly quiet. No one wants to be know as the-girl-who-lost-five-points-on-the-first-day.

-

Rose overslept the next day, and hurried to breakfast, her hair in a weird tangle. However she was cornered by Lyra and Andrea Nott, with their seventh year brother Rigel and fifth year brother Caesar, along with Terry Higgs and a girl who she assumed was his sister. Brooke and Lara Vaisey stood silent.

"Groom yourself, half blood." Rigel sneered.

"And please, please don't come to breakfast." The Higgs girl put on a wheedling voice, opening her eyes wide.

"I agree, Chelsea. This scum shouldn't mess up our table." Lyra commented.

The six backed Rose into a corner. "Scum!" Terry shouted.

"Halfblooded bitch." Caesar hissed.

"You should go to the Lions Tower. Go back to people like you." Chelsea Higgs shoved Rose.

"And it's even worse now. Rigel, there's some blood traitor scum in my dorm." Andrea whined.

"Leave Roxanne out of this." Rose snapped.

"Loyal, are we? I'll take you back to where you belong." Rigel and Caesar started to drag her upstairs, but were stopped by Taya and Trina Blishwick.

"What are you doing?" Taya asked furiously. "Get to breakfast. Now! Two weeks detention for all of you. Twenty points off."

They stormed off, looking furious. "Rose." asked the kinder, softer Blishwick prefect. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Rose said, looking shaken.

She was worried though. Lyra Nott had gotten her siblings to join in with her. She wasn't sure she wanted to walk around alone any more. For the first time, she was grateful to a Blishwick.

-

Rose caught sight of Hugo in the hallway on the way back from dinner.

"HUGO! Hugo!" she called.

"Rose!" he said happily! "How are you?"

"Great! You?"

"Oh, I'm good. I've got lots of friends. Everyone is nice. Dad was fine with it, but I think that he wishes I was in Gryffindor.

"He's taking it better than I expected it. anyway, you're not in the 'evil' house." Rose tried to stop bitterness from entering her voice,"

"Well, see ya, Rose!" Hugo ran off. Rose made a mental note to catch up with Lily.

-

The next day, Rose saw Lily.

"Hi Rowy!" Lily squealed. "It was a shock about Ravenclaw, but I'm having a good time! My friends so far are Ellie, Ellie Pucey and Carla Rosewood. It's cool! My parents were proud!"

Rose smiled. Lily was way too talkative. She felt a surge of jealousy for her first year cousin. Even Uncle George had taken Roxy's sorting rather well. She pushed the feelings back and continued to chat to Lily.

"Y'know, James and Albus aren't speaking to me." Lily said sadly now.

"Aww, Lils, it's all right. They'll get over it." Rose hoped they would. She didn't want to have just made a false promise.

-

Rose was having a good year so far. She maintained a close friendship with her first year cousins, especially Roxanne. She was already thinking about nice things to get them for Christmas, even though they weren't her Secret Santas.

The first Hogsmeade trip was coming. Annabelle got a date with Ian Dotbrook from Ravenclaw, and Abi got a date with Billy Lawrence from Hufflepuff. The group were sitting at lunch the day before the trip, excitedly discussing Hogsmeade and watching as Ross was getting asked out by a quiet girl called Mia Harnett from Ravenclaw.

"Looks like it's you and me, Rose." Scorpius said.

Rose gulped. Ever since Scorpius had stuck up for her on her first breakfast, she had harboured a tiny crush on him. And now they were going to Hogsmeade. Wow.

"Girls meeting!" Abi called. They grabbed their chicken pie and snuck off, without a Blishwick girl catching them.

Abi, Annabelle and Rose flopped down in the dorm.

"So, a date with Scorpius?" Abi teased.

"No! We were all gonna hang out, just that you guys got dates."

"So maybe it's not a date. But you wish it was." Annabelle smirked.

"No! Well, yes, I still like him." Rose sighed.

"Why do you think me and Abi got dates and set Mia up with Ross? So you lovebirds could get together, duh!" Annabelle said triumphantly.

"That won't happen, guys, you know it. No way. He does NOT like me. Noooo way!"

"He does." they chorused.

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't!"

"Does! Look, we asked Ross and he definitely knows that Scorpius likes you, come on!"

Rose sighed. This would be interesting.

A/N: I was planning to do second and third year together. But it ended up way too long. So third year will continue in the next chapter and fourth year might start. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sighed as she got ready for Hogsmeade. Her friends had been shoving skirts and fancy tops at her all evening last night, when really all she wanted for her non-date was a pair of leggings and a T-shirt. In the dorm, it was crazy. Rena and Abi were at the dressing table squabbling over the mirror, Annabelle was frantically digging in her closet, Lena was hogging the bathroom, Brooke was in the alcove painting Lyra's nails and Rose was sitting on her bed, dodging the clothes that Annabelle was chucking out of her closet and choosing hair accessories.

At last they were all ready. The twins were in green and blue versions of otherwise identical shift dresses, Annabelle was in a white skirt and pink sweater, Abi was in a pair of heart embroidered jeans and a stripy cardi and Rose had relented and let her friends make her wear a drop waisted silver and green dress, with matching black headband and tights.

Rose saw Scorpius at the door. He was dressed a bit nicer than normal and Rose realised that she really did have a crush on him. Her friends were right, she would have felt weird in her leggings and T-shirt.

"OK, so what are we doing?" Scorpius asked.

"Um, I need to go to a bookstore, to get something for my mum and Gladrags for my cousins, and Honeydukes. For me."

Scorpius laughed. Wow. That laugh. Wow. "Well I need the same." he said now. "My dad needs some new books and my mum has been hinting like mad that she wants this scarf from Gladrags."

They shopped at Honeydukes, and Rose bought sweets for her younger cousins. She was glad she still had a link to her family. She bought a book for her mother, as there was no Christmas trip, and a clearance Cannons cap for her father. She bought a nice yellow sweater with a black badger for Hugo, and the same one in blue and bronze for Lily and one in green and silver for Roxy. She had the same one. Technically she shouldn't do this, she'd do it in secret. Her cousins did a secret Santa normally. She bought a pair of novelty socks for Fred, her secret Santa.

Scorpius did his shopping, and they met up with Lena and her date at The Three Broomsticks. They saw Ross and his date too.

When they got back, Annabelle and Abi kidnapped her and quizzed her thoroughly about her 'date'. They were very disappointed that she hadn't got together with Scorpius. Then Abi revealed something very important while the twins had gone to the library, Lyra and Brooke were off terrorising someone and Annabelle was in the shower.

"I need to tell you something." Abi had said.

"Spill!"

"IliRoss." Abi then mumbled.

"What?!" Rose screamed.

"I LIKE ROSS!" Abi shouted.

Annabelle stopped singing in the shower and yelled "Really?" from the bathroom. When she came out, they had a girls meeting.

"So," Annabelle began quizzing. "How do you know you like Ross?"

"Well I saw him and Mia today and I know we set them up but I suddenly felt jealous and they were holding hands and I wished it was me! I have liked him since second year, Easter term, I think. Just refused to admit it to myself. Remember when I got all flustered when I saw him on the train?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Rose mused, but stopped when Abi glared.

"I don't know what to do." Abi complained. "He said that he really liked Mia, and he was thinking about dating her!"

"I'll ask Scorpius." Annabelle said.

"BED! NOW!" Taya Blishwick shouted, coming into the room.

"But Taya, it's eight o clock! Look!" Abi protested, gesturing to the clock.

"Yeah!" The second year Tammy Blishwick appeared behind her sister. "There must be something wrong with your clocks! Nothing to do with me."

"Tammy! You changed all the clocks around me? Two nights detention!" Taya raged.

"Now, really, you'd give detention to your own sister?" Tammy pouted.

The third year girls were silently laughing as Taya fumed. "STOP LAUGHING!" she yelled. Realising that she couldn't give detention for laughing, Taya went off in a huff.

"Blishwicks are mental. Have you met Roxy's friend Thalia?" Rose said in between laughing,

"No!" Annabelle said, also laughing. "I have an idea. For summer.

-

Dear Belle-Belle, the letter said.

Of course I don't mind if your friends stay! You can bring as many as you want, but how much space you want in the loft is up to you.

The rest was something that Rose wasn't bothered to read, and that Annabelle was sighing at.

"Well, it's arranged. Elena will come and bring Lily and their friends Carla and Minnie, right? Probably Rose's cousin Roxy will bring Thalia and Tammy Blishwick, and maybe some others from their dorm." Annabelle said. "And obviously we're bringing the twins, and their guy friends, so basically every Slytherin in our year except the Three. And the best part is that Drake is at your house-"

"Ooh, I better get mum to lock my room." Abi remarked.

"Hanging out with his friends, so no annoying brothers!" Annabelle finished. "Oh yeah, and Ross might bring Mia. I might bring Jake." Lately Annabelle had been dating around, getting a bit of a rep. So had Ross.

"A Slytherin and Ravenclaw hangout week- 12th-19th August!" The group cheered.

-

Rose had a good Christmas. She had a very good bond with her younger cousins and brother now, eating dinner with them sometimes and talking to them regularly. She also gave them their presents and they were happy with them. They liked looking different to the rest of the family, in red and gold. Lily and Roxanne were excited for the hangout week, and honoured that the third years were letting them come. Rose was glad that Hugo had plans and wasn't offended that he wasn't allowed to come.

She had such a good time that she forgot to reach out to her father. She only realised this on the train. She then thought with a jolt that she hadn't had proper contact with her own father for two years. She had argued with her mother over the extended Summer Spectacular, as they had taken to calling it, and the bond that had been created after second year was crumbling. It wasn't fair anyway. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were ok with their FIRST YEAR daughters being away for a week and a half. She had finally been allowed, but she sensed her parents were not entirely happy. Whatever.

It was January, and there was a snowstorm on Friday night. On Saturday, the group (and the rest of the school) went out to have fun in the snow. They had a snowball fight, and glided around the lake until Trina Blishwick told them to stop, because Taya was coming. They then sat in a big tree while Annabelle went off to do something.

Suddenly Jacob Stoke, Annabelle's current boyfriend, stalked over. "Where's Annabelle?" he asked. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Rose looked and saw her friend being kissed by Aaron Worthington against a tree. She then walked to the group with Aaron in tow.

"Um, Annabelle? What about us?" Jake asked angrily.

"Oh...sorry.." Annabelle said, trying to get her smudged pink lipstick off.

"Forget it, we're done."

"Obviously, she wants me." Aaron Worthington smirked. He was a Slytherin fifth year and managed it look good even with pink lipstick stains on his face. "Look at me, come on man, get real."

Jake just shook his head and walked off.

"Come on baby, let's hit a closet." Aaron walked off with his arm around Annabelle's shoulders.

"Jerk." Abi said. "He's gonna hurt her. What does she see in him?"

"Well, let me think: he's rich, handsome and pretty charming." Rose answered.

"Yeah but he's also a total player and jerk." Abi frowned.

"I'm a little worried about her. It was Ian, then Blake, then Jake, and now Worthington." Rose said.

"Well what can we do?" Abi sighed.

-

It was Valentines day on Thursday, and a trip to Hogsmeade was scheduled. No one had a date this time except Annabelle. As Rose and Abi were discussing the trip on Friday evening Annabelle came in with her heavy makeup running down her face.

"I-I saw Aaron with Jenna Thornley!" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Told you so!" Abi muttered.

Annabelle heard though. "Like I did with Ross. There was Mia and Orla... and Grace. And now Ashley...but not you!" she said triumphantly.

"You're such a bitch!" Abi screamed. "You're a slut as well."

"Slut? What? Seen that white dress you have lately?" Annabelle screamed right back.

Rose watched her friends, one in pajamas with her hair in a bun, the other with eye makeup and lipstick smeared on her face in a tiny red skirt, scream and yell at each other.

"Well you'll never get Ross, so stop hoping!" Annabelle yelled, before stomping into the bathroom.

Abi stalked over angrily, holding the door open, blocking Annabelle's way. "Well, keep being a slut, and making out with random people in closets, but I don't want a friend who tells you that the guy you like will never like you." She walked away, and Annabelle looked at her regretfully for a split second before turning into the bathroom.

It was all falling apart, Rose thought. She hoped her friends would make up.

"Girls! It's ten, and Tammy didn't change my clocks, Taya put her in detention again. Something about forks. The point is, bed!" Trina Blishwick said entering.

The next morning when Rose came out of the bathroom, she heard her friends talking.

"Abi, I'm so, so sorry." Annabelle said. "You were right, I'm a slut, and Aaron was a mistake, and maybe Ross will come around..."

"Annabelle, I'm sorry too. You believed Aaron would be faithful, and I shouldn't have mocked you for that."

"But you were right." Annabelle said in a small voice. "You were right, and I responded by saying something that was wrong. I asked Scorpius, he thinks that Ross likes you. Scorpius is not normally wrong about this stuff. Remember that he was totally right about Mia Harnett and Travis Lindon."

"Mmm, thanks." Abi muttered. She and Annabelle hugged tentatively.

"So, friendship trip?" Rose asked.

They nodded.

-  
The rest of Rose's term was less stressful. There was less drama, Ross and Abi had started to flirt with each other, and Annabelle got through more guys. But no more rich charming players. The tentative bond that Abi and Annabelle had created got strong and the friendship was back to before the argument.

What was not so fun, was Weasley Easter get together. They convened at the burrow and did a million and one family activities, which Rose got tired of. She had a massive argument with her parents a few days before the holidays were over. She wanted to accept Abi's invitation to a short stay at her house.

"Rose, you need to stay! You're spending a week away from family anyway, and when you are here, you don't talk to anyone except Lily, Hugo or Roxy!" Hermione had exclaimed.

"Well, let's see. Roxy and Lily are coming to Annabelle's house in the summer. Lucy and Molly are at someone's house right now and Albus was at someone's house a week ago. Why am I different?"

"Rose, you spent so much time away. I miss you." Hermione said sadly, trying to reason with her angry daughter.

"Well I wish I wasn't here!" Rose snapped.

"Rose! Attitude." Ron cut in. "I don't understand why you constantly snap at everyone."

"I don't understand why you don't talk to me." Rose said simply.

Ron looked furious. "You know why? You chose Slytherin. You knew what Slytherin was like."

"You're so prejudiced!" Rose yelled.

"You could have chosen Gryffindor! Look at your Uncle Harry! He chose well. You made the wrong decision."

"Wrong decision? I would rather be in Slytherin then be stuck with prejudiced idiots you call my family in a crap tower on the seventh floor. Well, they aren't my family! My Slytherin friends turned out to be more loyal then you. They are my family, and I will go stay with my family. I hate you, Dad. Get over your proud, bigoted and prejudiced self!"

"Rose! Apologise to your family now!" Hermione shouted.

"But I haven't done anything to my family. I guess I should apologise to these people." Rose gestured to her cousins, aunts and uncles. "Sorry guys, see you." she continued cheerily as she sauntered inside to floo to Abi's.

-

Rose had a rather mundane summer term. She once again did well on her exams. To her and Annabelle's disappointment, Abi and Ross were not together.

Finally, it was the summer spectacular. The many people were squished into a loft, squabbling over space. There was Rose, Annabelle, Abi, Ross, Scorpius, Rena, Lena, Peter Bulstrode, Quentin Urquhart, Thalia and Tammy Blishwick, with Roxanne and a clutch of her dorm mates, Ross's little sister Elena, Lily, and their friends Carla Rosewood and Minnie Boot.

Roxy and Tammy's three other dorm mates introduced themselves as Dana Baddock, Leandra Warrington and Kim Selwyn.

"Hmm." Tammy mused as she shoved her sister's mattress out of the way. Ignoring Thalia's protest, she continued. "At home, there are six of us, and this is the bedroom equivalent of our kitchen. Well, Tia moved out. Thank the gods, I love her, but she is soooo self-righteous!"

"Thanks sooooooo much for this!" Carla Rosewood squealed.

"Anything for the best friends of my favourite cousin." Rose smiled.

"Should we play truth or dare?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah, yeah." everyone murmured in agreement.

"OK. Truth or dare, Abi."

"Truth."

"Ummm…who do you like?"

"Like we don't know already." Rose and Scorpius muttered.

"Ross…" she trailed off.

"ME?" Ross asked incredulously.

"Um….yeah…since this year."

"REALLY? Abi, you are the most beautiful, fantastic, fun girl I know and… I, I've liked you since part way through second year!"

Everyone 'Awwwwed!"

"OK, enough of the mushy stuff! Abi, you're up." Peter yelled.

Abi glared at him and said. "OK, Rose. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Errrrrr…. I dare you to go to the garden and run around screeching like a row, or a crow or something."

"And you have to wear these!" Annabelle giggled, producing some dark wings.

Rose came back in, covered in mud and fuming.

"The neighbours came out and asked what I was doing. Then I just slipped and fell into your flower bed. So sorry."

The others shrieked with laughter at this information, and continued to play. The first years fitted in well with the rest of them, and it was a fun night.

The next day they played some friendly quidditch, then spent a fun afternoon, lying on the grass, gossiping, chucking snacks at each other, stealing all of the snacks and mucking about + injuring themselves on Annabelle's little brother Drake's trampoline. Which was ok, because Drake was at the Jackson house with Joshua Flint.

They were snuggled in bed on the last night, and of course it was time for the cheesy thanks and general gratitude.

Rose felt like this was her true family. Even her cousin's friends felt like they were her true family. Now she just had to face her real one.


End file.
